


Drown

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pain, Panic Attacks, Planet Felucia (Star Wars), there's always a Felucia campain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: The commander’s knees buckled and his legs gave out. He fell to the floor next to the holo table and put his hands on his head. His head felt like it was exploding and when he pulled his hands away they were wet. He was crying, he realized somewhere in the back of his mind.That’s when his holopad dinged, reminding its owner of the meeting. Cody took a deep breath and shoved his helmet on. He pulled himself to his feet, now was the time for that perfect commander facade.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Trapper, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Cody looked out over the battlefield. There would be at least a hundred CT numbers for Cody to mark down. It was his fault, all of this was his fault. Obi-Wan had gotten a Jedi mission alone, Cody had been assigned to try and retake Felicia. They had won, but no one was celebrating. How could they?

Cody pulled himself away from the edge of the battlefield and to the medics tent. Half his men were in the medic’s tent, Crys was working frantically along with Bandage and Bacta. Cody knelt down by a trooper who the medics were ignoring. Not ignoring, they were just not focusing on him. He had a puncture wound straight through his side, he wasn’t going to make it. 

“Commander?” the trooper asked and Cody couldn’t for the life of him remember the trooper’s name. 

“I’m here vod. You’re gonna be ok” Cody lied, holding the shiny’s hand. 

“C-Can you tell my batchmates sorry?” the young trooper asked. Cody shook his head and why was he crying? He’d seen countless troopers dying.

“I’ll tell them” he muttered, “What’s your name?” The young trooper winced and gritted his teeth.

“I don’t- I never got a- a name” the trooper slurred. Cody found himself gripping onto the younger trooper’s hand tighter. 

“Well I’ll name you here myself” he announced, “ _ Kotir _ \- brave.” The trooper smiled. 

“I- I like that” he muttered before his head flopped to the side. Cody sighed and stood up. The world swam and he found himself stumbling backward blindly. He looked at the shiny who had just died. Blue armor. He was part of the 501st boys they were borrowing. Kark, Cody had to get to the briefing. The briefing…

Cody stumbled to the command room and grabbed his datapad. Loss count… loss count…

There…. No.  **128** troopers dead.  **128** men killed because of Cody’s mistakes. He had made so many bad calls this battle. The commander’s knees buckled and his legs gave out. He fell to the floor next to the holo table and put his hands on his head. His head felt like it was exploding and when he pulled his hands away they were wet. He was crying, he realized somewhere in the back of his mind. 

That’s when his holopad dinged, reminding its owner of the meeting. Cody took a deep breath and shoved his helmet on. He pulled himself to his feet, now was the time for that perfect commander facade. 

Cody took a deep breath and cut the line cut through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I apologize in advance for the pain I have caused you.

The line cut through and Obi-Wan was already concerned. It was unlike his commander to be late. He had gotten back from his mission a few days ago and was headed back to The Negotiator in orbit above Felicia. He had just arrived a few hours ago and The Resolute had arrived to pick up the men the 501st had loaned the 212th. 

All the Jedi were now standing around the holo table together waiting for an update from Cody.

“Cody” Obi-Wan sighed, “There you are.”

“We were worried” Ahsoka added. Cody… had his helmet on. 

“You can take off your helmet” Anakin reminded. Obi-Wan knew something was up. For one: his commander was never late. And for two: His commander almost never kept his helmet on. 

“Are you ok?” Obi-Wan asked intensely. Cody flinched just slightly but Obi-Wan was the only one who noticed. 

“We-” Cody cleared his throat, “We’ve taken back Felicia sirs.” Anakin smiled. 

“Nice work commander. Give us a quick recap” he addressed. Cody flinched again, more visible this time. 

“Can… uh… if it’s ok, I’d like to bring the men back up to the Negotiator. We… uh… can I give you the briefing then?” he said. Was he trembling, was Obi-Wan the only one noticing this?!

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but Obi-Wan cut him off. 

“Sure,” he said softly, still staring at the helmet hiding Cody’s eyes. Obi-Wan read his commander using his eyes, they told him everything. Cody knows that. That’s why he kept on his helmet. 

Anakin looked at his master frustrated but Cody sighed in relief. Obi-Wan inspected the man, he was leaning heavily on the holo table and trembling a bit. He looked worse for wear, his armor covered in dirt. 

“Can I… um… Can I be dismissed sirs?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan was really worried now, almost scared. Cody  **never** asked to be dismissed.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan obliged despite Anakin and Ahsoka’s confused and mildly annoyed looks. The call shut off and Anakin burst out:

“Why did you let him leave! We’ve been waiting for that briefing for-”

“Anakin please stop” Obi-Wan begged and both Anakin and Ahsoka were taken aback by the hint of fear in his voice. 

“Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan sighed and began typing in Boil’s line. 

“Something’s wrong” he informed. Anakin tilted his head. 

“What makes you say that?” he asked. 

“ **Cody** was late, wore his helmet the entire meeting, and asked to be dismissed,” Obi-Wan said, listening to the ringing of Boil’s line. After a moment of silence Ahsoka added:

“I’ll try Crys” 

“I’ll try Waxer” Anakin added. There was ringing for a long time but no one ever picked up. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crys is such a good brother. He's just gotta be a bit more forceful. :)

Crys barked orders at everyone. Injured were being loaded on the transports. They only needed five. Kriff this. 

Cody came over and helped Crys carry a shiny with a blaster shot to the leg into the transport. The doors closed and Cody flopped down into the seat. 

“Commander are you alright?” Crys asked. Cody didn’t answer. 

“Cody?” he forced. Cody jumped a bit and turned to Crys. 

“What?” he muttered, sounding confused. Crys’s stomach clenched, that wasn’t good. 

“I asked if you’re alright. You’re not hiding some injury from us are you?” he asked. Cody shook his head. 

“No,” he said. The ship lifted off the ground with a jolt and Cody swayed a bit with the motion. Crys took a step towards the commander. 

“Vod, you can talk to me if you need. You know that right?” he asked softly. Cody shuddered, and if he weren’t already sitting down, he would have collapsed. 

“Cody?” Crys asked, a bit more intense. Cody still had his helmet on, stang he wished he could see his friend’s face. 

“Vod are you ok? Please talk to me” Crys begged. Cody shuddered and it was then that the transport docked in The Negotiator. Cody snapped into a standing position as the doors open. Before Crys could say another word, Cody was helping with the men already unloading the injured.


	4. Chapter 4

Rex had gotten word his brothers were docking in the Negotiator after Felica. No one knew the details and General Skywalker had sent him to help out, get a read on the situation, and hopefully get some information. He was expecting it to be bad, but as he rounded the corner, he was not ashamed to admit he swore. 

  1. There were only five transports, they had taken down 8.
  2. At least two-thirds of the men were injured.



Rex commed Kix first. 

“Sir?” Kix asked, a bit confused. 

“I need as many medics into the hanger as fast as possible. We’ve got a crisis down here I  **need** you Kix” Rex said fast. 

“On our way sir” the medic replied and Rex cut off the line. He commed Jesse. 

Laughter came through as the call connected and Rex knew that most likely Jesse was in the cafeteria. 

“Jesse I need you, Fives and Echo down in the hanger  **now** . The 212th just got back from campaign and… it’s  **bad** vod. It’s really  **bad** ” Rex shuddered, didn’t wait for a response, and ran into the crowd of troopers. He helped pull troopers out. Kix arrived and got to work right away. Jesse arrived shortly after with Fives and Echo. All the troopers were stunned but jumped into the action. 

It must have been a good ten minutes before Rex realized he hadn’t even told the Generals. They would  **not** be happy. 

Rex decided to tell them in person and ran through the halls. He arrived at the command bridge where he found all three Jedi. 

“Rex?” Ahsoka noticed him first. Rex panted from the run and was about to explain when General Skywalker cut in with:

“Is that blood?!” Rex nodded. 

“Sirs it’s- Cody just got back and I don’t know what the kark happened on Felicia but it’s bad sirs. At least a third of the battalion is dead and four-sixths injured. It’s… I’ve never seen anything this bad before sirs. I- I-” 

“Lead the way,” Obi-Wan said, a look of terror on his face. Then they were all running, they were running straight for the hanger. Force, they wished they were faster. They never should have left Cody alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody trembled as he held another dying trooper's hand. 

“Yam come on. Stay with me vod’ika” he begged as the trooper faded from the world. 

“‘M sorry… comman- comman….” Cody held back a sob. He’d known Yam since the trooper was a cadet. Cody didn’t even bother getting to his feet, he crawled over to the next brother’s bed. 

Head wound, most likely broken ribs, completely mauled leg, and… shot to the chest. God… right through the liver. Number 134. 

“Vod it’s gonna be alright” Cody encouraged, “Breath with me ok?” The shiny, Leaf, shook his head. 

“I know I’m going Commander, don’t lie. Please just… I wanna be with my batchmate. Yam…” The little trooper whimpered. Cody took a shaky breath. 

“I’ll see him… once I… march… on...” Cody bit his dirty hand hard to avoid screaming. He could taste the blood and grime on his hands and let out a choked gasp before removing his hand from his mouth. 

“Comman-mander are y-you ok?” a shaky voice came. Cody swiveled around to see….

“No” he whimpered, scrambling to his friend's side. 

“No force please no” he sobbed. Trapper looked up at him with sadness in his eyes. 

“Cody…” the trooper trailed off when Cody started hyperventilating. 

“Cody!” Trapper exclaimed as Cody began gasping for air, “Vod breathe. You have to breathe Cody!” Cody couldn’t he just… there was no air. These were his bad calls. These were troopers, brothers, vod, dying and it was his fault. This was Trapper dying. 

“Cody please” Trapper whimpered. Cody managed to slow his breathing, calming down from the panic attack. 

“You’re ok brother,” Trapper assured, “It’s ok, it’ll get better I promise. Please, go talk to Rex or the General, let someone help you.” Cody exhaled shakily. 

“Trapper I don’t have time for this,” he said, signaling to himself, “I need to focus on the vod.” Trapper shook his head. 

“The vod will be ok” he forced. Cody shook his head. 

“The vod are dying!” he said, voice cracking at the end. Trapper watched his friend’s shoulders shake in silent tearless pain. 

“Cody” he whimpered as he felt his breathing and heart rate slow, “Cody, I’m gonna…. Cody, I don’t wanna go!” Cody reached out his hand and held his brother up against him. 

“Please make it stop! It hurts! Cody it HURTS!” Trapper screamed as his organs failed him. 

“Shh… shh… I’m here vod it’ll go away soon. It’ll all be done, I promise” Cody comforted. 

“Cody” Trapper whimpered, “I don’t wanna die.” Cody squeezed his vod tighter as his lungs and heart gave out. 

“Trapper I’m so so sorry” Cody whispered. Trapper’s weight fell onto him and Cody dimly realized he was rocking the trooper in his arms. But he wasn’t sobbing, he didn’t have enough energy to sob, he was too cold, it all hurt to karking much. 

Cody didn’t know how long it took but his legs worked again and he stood up. He shoved his bucket over his head and took slightly stumbling steps over to one of the medics. He had to tell them about Yam and Leaf and… and Trapper. God, Boil, and Waxer were gonna be devastated, if they were still alive. Force, he was such a  _ di’kut  _ how had he let his brothers die like this he couldn’t breathe. He couldn't live with himself. It was his fault, all the death. All of this was his karking fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan scanned the room and found the row of dead troopers right away. Even if they were dead to the force, they were what stood out most. Anakin and Ahsoka stood by his side in shock and Obi-Wan didn’t realize he was shaking until Anakin put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Master” the Jedi knight forced. Obi-Wan’s breaths came out short and gaspy, he was… he couldn’t… he couldn’t-

“Breathe Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, turning his Master to face him. Blue eyes met darker ones. 

“You’re ok, just breathe,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan’s breathing did slow. That is until his eyes widened, and it completely stopped. 

“Master,” Anakin said, a bit scared. Obi-Wan's mouth opened a bit and a small squeak escaped his lips. 

“Master!” Anakin exclaimed as a tear dripped down Obi-Wan’s cheek. The oldest Jedi's legs gave out and Anakin lowered him to the ground. 

“Breathe! You’ve gotta breathe!” Anakin cried. Obi-Wan was shaking violently now, still staring at one spot. Ahsoka followed his vision and-

“Oh force” she squawked, because that was Trapper, her friend, Obi-Wan’s friend, and he was dead. 

“What?” Rex asked her. Ahsoka began stumbling towards Trapper as Obi-Wan pulled himself back together. 

“Trapper’s dead” she whimpered. Rex laid eyes on his fallen brother but in the corner of his eyes, he found a more concerning sight. A far, far more concerning sight than any dead brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Cody walked to the back of the troop transport and pulled his helmet off. Too many! That was way too many! 142 that was the final count. 142 dead brothers! It was his fault, his fault. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Obi-Wan was gonna be so mad, he had screwed up. Force he had made bad decisions. It was his fault they were dead.

Cody grabbed his head against the pounding headache. He grit his teeth and his nails dug into his skull. He was practically pulling his hair out. He threw his head against the troop transport and tried to scream but he was silent. Cody couldn’t make a single noise, not a scream or a sob. There was too much pain. Kark, there was so much pain and it was cold and he was drowning.

That’s when Cody first realized it... he wasn’t breathing. It wasn’t working, his lungs weren’t working. His eyes widened as he panicked because he couldn’t  **breathe** . Hecouldn’t **breathe** hecouldn’t **breathe** he couldn’t **BREATHE** !!!! 

He was going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan felt it then and it snapped him out of his own panic. PAIN! The force screamed. But this wasn’t just any pain...

“Holy karking sith hells” Obi-Wan swore. Anakin and Ahsoka both stopped dead and turned to him. 

“Did… did you just swear Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan got to his feet and began fallowing the pain, fallowing the pain until he found Rex standing in the middle of the hanger. But he was looking dumbstruck at a figure sliding down the wall in the shadows. Obi-Wan’s presence gave Rex enough fight to scream:

“CODY!!!!!!!” All noise in the hanger stopped, all the hustle and bustle, it all… stopped. Because everybody knew that voice. That was the voice of a brother scared out of his mind, and it was Captain Rex screaming it, and he was screaming Commander Cody’s name. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rex sprinted to the side of the gunship, skidded down to his brother's side. 

“Rex?” Cody whimpered and Rex held the sides of his brother’s head. He put their foreheads together in a Keldabe kiss. 

“Cody, we’re gonna make it through this. I promise. You’re safe, I’m right here. You’ve just gotta breathe” Rex comforted. Cody took wheezing breaths.

“It’s ok  _ ori’vod _ , you’re gonna be ok” Rex assured, “Codes it’s ok.” Cody was shaking and he fell into Rex’s arms. 

“I can’t breathe” the commander whimpered. Rex rubbed his back. 

“You can, I know you can. Breathe with me alright. In…. out…. In…. out…” They went on like that for a while until Cody’s breathing was normal again. Rex sighed in relief, that was really close. Cody hadn’t had panic attacks since they were cadets, at least not like this. These were… dangerous, real dangerous. 

“You’re ok, see? Everything’s ok” Rex whispered. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Obi-Wan and Cody moment! and PLEASE do NOT ship Codywan! IT IS BLECH!!!!!!

But everything wasn’t ok, it couldn’t be ok! Cody struggled to his feet and pulled away from Rex. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he repeated again before stumbling into a run. He ran and for a split second, he thought he’d made it. But Cody felt strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“No!” he screamed. He didn’t want them to see him like this. He couldn’t be seen like this. The men, they were probably, no surely, all watching him. The General, what would Obi-Wan think?

“I think you need to calm down” a smooth Coruscanti voice hummed. Cody froze, was that… was Obi-Wan the one who had grabbed him? He thought it was Rex but…. Cody turned to look at his captor to find that it was in fact Obi-Wan. 

“Sir…” Cody’s voice failed him. Obi-Wan sighed, frowning.

“Cody I’m sorry I wasn’t on the campaign. I knew it was going to be hard, I shouldn’t have left you alone” he admitted, “I’m sorry.” Memories flashed through Cody’s vision. 

**I’ll be gone for a few rotations, take care of the men for me.** Obi-Wan had said. 

“ **I’m** sorry” Cody corrected his general. His voice almost broke but he wouldn’t let it. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears. 

“Cody” Obi-Wan whispered, “You can let go now. I’ve got you.” Normally, it would have taken more, but Trapper just died in his arms and he was exhausted and he had to admit, he had been so kriffin scared without the General. But Obi-Wan was here. Right here and maybe… maybe things had to get worse before they got better.


	11. Chapter 11

The first gut-wrenching sob came, and then another, and then another. Obi-Wan lowered himself and his commander to the ground and he pulled Cody into a tight hug. Cody squeezed Obi-Wan’s robes and screamed and sobbed into his shoulder. 

The Jedi didn’t mind one bit. 

“I’ve got you, you’re ok” Obi-Wan soothed, “I’m here now, it’s ok. I’ve got you, you can let go.” Obi-Wan didn’t know how long it took for Cody’s screams to stop but he didn’t care. Eventually, they did, and Obi-Wan carried Cody back to the general’s quarters. Obi-Wan had a feeling his friend was going to be having some nightmares, but he wouldn’t face them alone. Never again would he leave Cody alone. Never. 

“I’ve got you” Obi-Wan soothed as Cody snuggled up against him in the bed. 

“Obi-Wan” Cody whispered. The Jedi squeezed his brother.

“Right here. You’re ok, it’s going to be ok. I’ve got you” Obi-Wan whispered, stroking his hand through his best friend's hair. Cody’s eyelids fluttered. 

“It’s alright Codes, you can let go. I’ve got you and I promise I won’t let you drown” he said. Both of them knew all too well what he meant. Cody sighed and a few tears slipped down his cheeks as he finally let go and surrendered into sleep. 

Obi-Wan would stay by his side all night. He wouldn’t let his best friend, his brother, drown.

“I love you” Obi-Wan whispered, “I’ve got you  _ vod’ika _ , I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize Obi-Wan most likely speaks Mando'a from his time on Mandalore. :O

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I promise there will be fluff!


End file.
